


Punishment

by Avangee



Category: Halsey (Musician), hayley kiyoko - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Not daddy kink tho, Overstimulation, Punishment, Safeword Use, The Safeword Is Daddy, The mention of the word daddy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangee/pseuds/Avangee
Summary: "I bought some ropes, yellow to match your color scheme. Want me to tie you up, I've been practicing?" Ashley asked, her hands trailed down Hayley's arms, grip loosening and tangling in Hayley's yellow hair. She had no idea how fucking hot what she just said was, Hayley could feel her pussy throbbing just from the thought of her girlfriend practicing knots just so she could fuck Hayley.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I used Ashley instead of halsey bc Hayley and Halsey are super similar and it would confuse me bc I'm Dumb this was an anon prompt on Tumblr, you could follow me @avangee if you want to

"Hayley, babe. You left your computer open yesterday," Ashley said casually, hand tracing shapes on Hayley's bare legs. She'd been waiting for the right time to mention it all day, guess it was time to act.

"Yeah, what's up?" Hayley asked, she thought it was going to be some comment on the seven open tabs on color schemes. She didn't look up from the movie, just shifted down on the couch do Ashley could keep doing what she was doing. 

Ashley held, just enough to give Hayley a little idea on what she was talking about, "You could have told me what you needed, you don't need to 'subtly be more submissive' or 'hint at your desire to be tied up'. I read the article, babe. What are you into?" 

Hayley choked on her spit, she turned her attention to Ashley and tried to sit up. Ashley held her legs, so she had to get closer or lay back down. Closer. They were so close. 

"I didn't- I mean, yeah the restraints, obviously. There's like, this pain thing I've been wanting to try and-uh- you, mostly. I'm so into you, Hals." 

Ashley was on her in seconds, straddling Hayley, kissing her rough. Rougher than anything Hayley had ever experienced, and it was fucking wonderful. Hayley tried to bring her hands up to run her fingers through Ashley's, but they were pushed into the rough fabric of the couch. Her breath got caught in her throat, the sound making Ashley smile against her lips. 

"I bought some ropes, yellow to match your color scheme. Want me to tie you up, I've been practicing?" Ashley asked, her hands trailed down Hayley's arms, grip loosening and tangling in Hayley's yellow hair. She had no idea how fucking hot what she just said was, Hayley could feel her pussy throbbing just from the thought of her girlfriend practicing knots just so she could fuck Hayley. 

"Bedroom?" It came out as more of a muffled groan, the words tangling in Hayley's throat but Ashley understood. 

"I'm going to tie you up, and I'm gonna eat you out until you can't breathe. You'll make that sound that I love and you hate, and you're gonna try to cover your mouth but the ropes- fuck. The pretty yellow ropes, they're gonna burn into your skin- Hayley. Baby, I like this way more than I thought," Ashley grabbed Hayley's hand rough, and pushed it under her panties, her pants abandoned hours ago. 

Hayley could feel the warmth, the wetness of Ashley's pussy, pulsing against her fingertips. She stroked Ashley with faint, wet touches. Fingers teasing her wet hole, it was practically sucking them in, Ashley pushed down on them, riding them for just a second before she realised that she wasn't the one getting fucked that night, "No fair, I still gotta tie you up." 

"Yeah, and you can sit on my face because I want to make you feel good, and I'll get the rope burns from trying to touch you-" a kiss to Ashley's jawline, "- to please you-" a kiss to her throat "- to fuck you." 

Hayley sucked a mark into the soft skin just above Ashley's nipples, groaning into the skin. Ashley was almost going to let her take control, but that wasn't what tonight was about. She got off Hayley and pulled her up, dragging her by the wrist. Pressing just hard enough for Hayley to feel it, but not enough to bruise. Hayley made a sound when Ashley pushed her on the bed, but knew better than to speak. Ashley tore off her shirt, reaching into the closet and getting out the pastel yellow ropes. 

Hayley watched in fascination, Ashley's ass was visible, jiggling when she stepped. Her tits bounced with her movements, she placed the hand with the rope on one of them to stop it from bouncing. She straddled Hayley's hips to tie her hands to the headboard. Hayley couldnt resist reaching up to suck on Ashley's tits. Ashley gasped, thighs jolting in suprise, but she kept knotting the rope. She really had been practicing. 

"Fuck me, Hals. God, I want you so bad," Hayley spoke into Ashley's chest, letting the vibrations settle into Ashley's skin. 

"You know, I've got work to do and you've been bad, baby. I'm in control, and you have to learn to lose total control-" Ashley grabbed a vibrator and a belt from the bedside drawer, she'd planned this. Just in case Hayley needed to be punished, "Do you want to be punished?" 

Hayley nodded, eyes wide. Ashley strapped the vibrator to Hayley's legs with the belt and whispered in Hayley's ears, "Safeword is daddy, say it and I'll stop everything. Is this okay?" 

"Please," Hayley begged, Ashley leaned down to kiss her, tongues lapping against each other and Hayley tried to touch her, but the ropes dug into her skin. Hayley felt the emptiness when Ashley stopped kissing her. 

"I'm in control, and I have to work out the song transitions. I'll put on some porn for you, though. Show you what you can't have," Ashley pulled a new shirt on and started playing an hour long BDSM film on the tv, it was the first one that looked like it was good quality. 

Hayley whined, she pressed her legs together to try to get some friction on her throbbing clit. Ashley laughed at her, she opened her reached over and put the vibrator on its highest setting with no build up. Hayley let out a moan, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again Ashley was gone, fuck. Hayley still had her panties and her shirt on. She really wished she stripped before she got tied up. 

"Be quiet!" Ashley yelled from the living room, and Hayley moaned just once, to defy Ashley's orders before she swallowed all her other moans. 

Hayley came eleven times before she finally choked out a soft, "Daddy."


End file.
